


Селфи с дедулей

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 2 lvl: Мини [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: После вторжения Мстители знакомятся с Наташиным дедушкой.





	Селфи с дедулей

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Selfie With Granddad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601683) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



— Дорогая!  
  
Наташа была вся в синяках и кровоточащих из-за оружия Читаури ранах, она устала, но им уже удалось плотно перекусить, а Клинт, казалось, вернулся на сторону хороших парней, так что всё было не так уж плохо.  
  
— Дорогая, я так волновался!  
  
Она заметила спешащего к ним пожилого человека и успела только прошипеть Стиву: «Просто улыбайся и кивай», прежде чем её схватили в плотное объятие, слегка пахнущее дешевым одеколоном и чаем.  
  
— Привет, Стэн, — сказала она, обнимая его в ответ. — Эй, ты в порядке? Тебя не зацепило вторжение?  
  
— Я в полном порядке! Они не смогли бы ко мне приблизиться, даже если бы им за это заплатили, — ответил Стэн, глядя на неё сквозь солнцезащитные очки. Он всегда носил солнцезащитные очки так, будто застрял где-то в поздних семидесятых, даже если это были абсолютно новые очки, которые она купила ему в «Sunglass Hut» на прошлой неделе. — Я беспокоился за тебя!  
  
— С ней всё отлично, Стэн, — сказал Клинт, скрестив на груди руки и ухмыляясь Наташе.  
  
— Очень на это надеюсь! Если что не так, винить буду тебя, — погрозил ему кулаком Стэн.  
  
— Полегче, дружище, — фыркнул Клинт.  
  
— А это у нас кто? — заявил Стэн, заметив с любопытством косящегося на него Стива. — Смотрите-ка, какой модник, — добавил он, показав на костюм.   
  
Наташа подавила улыбку.  
  
— Стэн, это Стив, он друг. Стив, это мой дедушка Стэн, — представила она.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться с вами, сэр, — сказал Стив, протягивая руку. — Твой дедушка, да? — скептически переспросил он Наташу.  
  
— Сводный.  
  
— Твой сводный дедушка.  
  
— Слушай, сопляк, у меня четыре сына, девять внуков и пять правнуков. Если я хочу правнучку, то имею на это право, — сказал Стэн.  
  
— Он мой сосед, — объяснила Наташа. — Послушай, Стэн, на улицах сейчас небезопасно, давай мы тебя отвезём домой.  
  
— Как? — спросил Стэн, махнув рукой на заваленную обломками дорогу. — У меня через час встреча шахматного клуба в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
— Город только что был атакован пришельцами. Думаю, встреча шахматного клуба была отменена, — отметил Стив.  
  
— Ерунда! Я не для того прошёл Вторую Мировую, чтобы отменять шахматный клуб из-за какой-то пары паршивых пришельцев, — парировал Стэн. — Вы, детки, не знаете, каково это было!  
  
Клинт фыркнул. Стив расправил плечи.  
  
— Конечно, сэр.  
  
— Лучше его отпустить, Кэп, — сказала Наташа.  
  
— Погодите, погодите, — вмешался Стэн, копаясь в кармане. Он вытащил мятную жвачку, изучил её, сунул в руку Клинту, а потом достал СтаркФон из горки остального мусора. — Я обещал моему старшенькому из младших сделать фотографию.  
  
— Он продолжает пытаться свести меня со своими внуками, — вздохнула Наташа.  
  
— Он хороший мальчик! Он ортопед и еврей, не самый худший вариант!  
  
— Ладно, только Клинт и Стив тоже будут на фото, — снова вздохнула она, дёргая их к себе.  
  
— Поближе, покучнее, — приказал Стэн, держа телефон. — Улыбаемся...и... сыр!  
  
Когда фотография была сделана, Стэн обхватил Наташу одной рукой.  
  
— Так что, кто из этих двоих? — спросил он.  
  
— Стэн!  
  
— Просто спросил. Или они, ну ты понимаешь, вместе? — он оглянулся через плечо. — Тот, что повыше, кажется немного...  
  
Наташа похлопала его по руке.  
  
— Я пока рассматриваю варианты. Если что, обязательно дам тебе знать.  
  
— Ну, имей в виду моего внука. Мы рожаем крепких детишек!  
  
Она поцеловала его в лоб.  
  
— Иди играй в шахматы. Увидимся позже.  
  
— Вы двое! Держите руки при себе, если только не она это начнёт! — крикнул Стэн, уходя. Он   
показал двумя пальцами на свои глаза, а потом конкретно на Стива.  
  
— Какого чёрта это было? — спросил Стив. — На самом деле, это было страннее многого другого, что произошло со мной сегодня.  
  
— Стэн милый. Он уборщик в местной старшей школе и думает, что я работаю в «Gap», — ответила Наташа.  
  
— В «Gap».  
  
— Мы говорили ему, чем занимаемся, но его это на самом деле не волнует, — сказал Клинт. — Стэн живёт в своём собственном мире.  
  
— Эй, если я доживу до восьмидесяти, то тоже буду игнорировать всё, что мне не нравится, — пожала плечами Наташа.  
  
— Я уже так делаю, — фыркнул Клинт.  
  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Стив, — давайте уберёмся отсюда, пока Стэн не выдал тебя замуж.  
  
— Ну, если ты можешь составить конкуренцию еврею-ортопеду...  
  
— Знаешь ли, я тоже воевал во Второй Мировой!  
  
Препираясь, они побрели по направлению к Башне. Стэн наблюдал за ними издалека, качая головой.  
  
— Молодежь, — вздохнул он.

 

Наташа на самом деле не собиралась переезжать в Башню к Старку. В этом был виноват Стэн.  
  
— Послушай меня, дорогая, — сказал он, — когда мужчина предлагает тебе квартиру, за которую не нужно будет платить аренду, ты не говоришь «нет»! Не даёшь ему ничего, кроме того, что хочешь сама, но никаких «нет».  
  
— Но мне нравится жить тут, — ответила она. — И кто тогда будет заботиться о тебе?  
  
— Тьфу, как будто обо мне нужно заботиться.  
  
— Стэн, — сказала Наташа.  
  
— У меня настоящие зубы, и я пью много молока, — похвастался Стэн. — Я в порядке! А ты пойдёшь очаровывать этого миллиардера, я слышал, ему нравятся рыжие.  
  
Наташа улыбнулась.  
  
— Возможно.  
  
Но этот разговор натолкнул её на мысль, так что вместо того, чтобы немедленно переезжать, она пригласила Тони к себе на чай.  
  
— Это неловко. Мне неловко, — сказал Тони, сидя за столом на её угловом диванчике. — Зачем ты меня сюда позвала?  
  
— Просто поговорить, — ответила она, мило улыбаясь. — Я была рада услышать, что ты хорошо перенёс операцию.  
  
— Нет, не была. Моя жизнь тебе не настолько интересна.  
  
— Веришь или нет, но ты мне нравишься, — невозмутимо ответила она. — Тебе чай с сахаром?  
  
— Да, я всегда добавляю сахар во всё, что только можно.  
  
— Хорошо, сейчас вернусь, только позаимствую немного у соседа, — сказала она и, прежде чем Тони мог сообразить, что происходит, уже заводила Стэна в свою квартиру. Тот сопротивлялся и возражал, что он купил этот сахар на своим трудом заработанные деньги и что она нагло пользуется его хорошим отношением.  
  
— Стэн, это Тони, — представила Наташа, ловко забирая у него сахарницу и переставляя её на стол. — Это он предложил мне бесплатное жильё.  
  
Стэн упёр руки в бока.  
  
— Так ты Тони Старк.  
  
Тони казался смущенным.  
  
— Да. Чаще всего. Почти всегда.  
  
— Ты сделал этот телефон? — настойчиво спросил Стэн, подняв свой СтаркФон.  
  
— Да? — рискнул ответить Старк.  
  
— И в больнице тоже был ты?   
  
— В больнице?  
  
— Отделение кардиологии в память Марии Старк, — подсказала Наташа.  
  
— О. Наверно, — пожал плечами Тони.  
  
— Мне там поставили мой кардиостимулятор. Ну, — Стэн задумался. — Думаю, ты хороший мальчик, Тони.  
  
Тони моргнул.  
  
— Простите?  
  
— Ты хороший мальчик и делаешь хорошие дела. Ты молодец, — сказал Стэн, и Наташа в восторге наблюдала, как Тони встал и крепко обнял Стэна.  
  
— Его не очень сложно впечатлить, да? — спросил Стэн, смотря через плечо Тони.  
  
— Ты удивишься, — ответила Наташа. — Тони, именно из-за Стэна я всё ещё не переехала. Он живёт один, и мне не хочется его оставлять.  
  
Стэн бросил на неё знающий, что она врёт, взгляд, но Тони отлично умел специально не обращать внимания.  
  
— И это всё? — спросил он, выпрямляясь и делая шаг назад. — Эй, Стэн, хочешь свободную от оплаты аренды квартиру в Башне Старка?  
  
— Он ещё спрашивает!  
  
Две недели спустя команда грузчиков показалась в квартире Наташи, загрузила грузовик её и Стэна вещами и увезла в Башню. Когда они прибыли туда, Стэн и Тони наслаждались сигарами на вертолётной площадке.  
  
— Он настоящий рыцарь, — сказал Стэн, когда Наташа помогала ему распаковывать вещи. — Твои друзья, дорогая, — очень редкие экземпляры.  
  
— Да, мне они тоже нравятся, — согласилась Наташа. — Погоди, ты ещё не встречал Тора.  
  
— Большой блондин с молотом? — просиял Стэн. — Он повесил для меня пару рамок для фотографий. Я знал, что не все пришельцы плохие.  
  
— Они в кратчайшие сроки все будут плясать под твою дудку, — сказала она.  
  
— Дорогая, открою тебе секрет хорошей жизни: люби бога, подавай на благотворительность и найди молодых людей, которые будут делать за тебя всю работу, — поделился Стэн.  
Наташе потребовалось добрых десять минут после того, как она покинула его квартиру, чтобы осознать, что она наверняка тоже была частью большого гроссмейстерского плана Стэна. Его наглостью можно было только восхищаться.

 

Первое фактическое свидетельство, что Зимний Солдат вернулся на родную землю, было получено одним ранним вечером в Башне Старка. Наташа возвращалась домой после тяжёлого дня, проведённого в попытках выяснить, нравятся ли ей долгие прогулки в парке (нет). Она как раз доставала свою ключ-карту, когда услышала грохот с части этажа, принадлежащей Стэну, а потом два голоса начали кричать друг на друга на русском языке.  
  
Вытащив пистолеты, она ворвалась через дверь Стэна, быстро оглядывая сцену: две тарелки на обеденном столе, пара банок дешевого пива, в воздухе чувствуется аромат вареников, который ни с чем не спутаешь...  
  
И сам Стэн, стоящий у кухонного стола с руками по локоть в мыльной пене и держащий голову Зимнего Солдата под струей воды.  
  
— Холодно, сукин ты сын! — вопил Зимний Солдат на русском.  
  
— Дальше будем мыть тебе рот, — ответил Стэн, поднял со стола деревянную ложку и треснул Солдата по голове. — Холод убивает вшей!  
  
— У меня нет вшей! Ауч!  
  
— Не веди себя как ребёнок.  
  
— Он дело говорит, — была вынуждена признать Наташа.   
  
Стэн обрадованно оглянулся. Солдат дёрнулся у него из рук, разворачиваясь с ножом наготове. Наташа помахала своими пистолетами, и он медленно опустил нож.  
  
— Может, хоть ты сможешь что-то с ним сделать, — брезгливо сказал Стэн. — Предполагаю, он твой.  
  
— Не совсем, — призналась она, — но я знаю парня, который ему обрадуется. — Она посмотрела на стол. — Ты накормил его варениками?   
  
— Никто из вас, чёртовы дети, не ест достаточно еды! Конечно я его накормил, посмотри на него.  
  
— Где ты его нашёл?  
  
— Он залез через окно! Что я должен был делать?  
  
— Позвонить мне, Стэн, — терпеливо ответила Наташа. — Когда кто-то, весь обвешанный ножами, забирается к тебе через окно на высоте восьмидесяти этажей, ты должен позвонить мне.  
  
— Ерунда, — пренебрежительно махнул рукой Стэн. — Я что, похож на кого-то, кто нуждается в твой помощи?  
  
— Нет, — была вынуждена признать Наташа. — Но ты всё равно должен был позвонить мне.  
  
— Прекрасно! Забирай этого, его срочно нужно помыть.  
  
Зимний Солдат выглядел слегка оскорблённым. Наташа пожала плечами.  
  
— Ты собираешься выпотрошить меня, как только я опущу пистолет? — спросила она.  
  
— Нет, — угрюмо ответил Солдат. — Я ищу Роджерса. Он сказал, что отведёт меня к нему.  
  
— Дайте угадаю, — сказала она, убирая оружие, — Стэн сказал, что отведёт тебя к нему, если ты сначала съешь тарелку вареников.  
  
— Посмотри, он кожа да кости! — настаивал Стэн.  
  
— Хорошие вареники, — признал Солдат.  
  
— Стэн, спасибо, что присмотрел за ним, — сказала Наташа. — Пожалуйста, больше никогда не бей его деревянной ложкой.  
  
— Да, да, — закатил глаза Стэн. — Вы с Бартоном придёте сегодня играть в бридж?  
  
— Я дам тебе знать, — ответила она, подталкивая Солдата к двери.  
  
— Не приводи этого, пока он тщательно не отмоется! — крикнул им вслед Стэн. — У него могут быть вши!  
  
— Нет у меня вшей! — заревел в ответ Солдат, и Наташа врезала ему острым локтём в солнечное сплетение. Он тихо охнул и обиженно на неё посмотрел.  
  
— Я верю твоему выражению побитого щенка не больше, чем Стэн, — спокойно сказала она. — Сохрани его для Роджерса, он всё равно не может тебе ни в чём отказать.  
  
— Думаю, я предпочитаю старичка, — пробормотал тот.  
  
— Ну, оставайся тут и будешь часто его видеть. Идём, принарядим тебя для нашего Капитана.


End file.
